Brightest in the Dark
by Ataraia
Summary: Told in poems, this is the story of Avatar Aang and his secret love, Katara. Threatened by the Fire Nation and torn apart by jealousy, will this relationship make it through these troubled times?
1. Someday Soon

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

**Author: Ataraia**

**Note: This is not a oneshot. The next poem will be in Katara's point of view, and this poem is in Aang's point of view. I hope all you Aang/Katara fans like it!**

* * *

The sun had risen 

Like a flaming yellow ball

Thrown up from the distance

And hanging in midair.

I woke to your voice

As the morning came

Silently, Stealthily,

Like a tiger waiting to pounce.

And I asked, "Why?

Why did you wake me?"

You said, "Come with me, Aang."

And I came.

Along the beach we walked

Together

As the waves lapped at our feet

And the grains of sand trembled from our footsteps.

Hand in hand,

We walked and

Watched the sky turn a pale, light

Blue

Like your eyes.

We stood there, looking

Until you placed your

Hand on my shoulder.

And I guess you didn't see me blush

And cower until I said so

But I didn't want you to let go

For some reason.

And so we turned around

Started walking in

the opposite direction

when you asked, "Why?

We could sit here watching

the ocean, the waves,

lapping on the shore

Just me and you

Together."

And those words struck me

and I realized there was more

to us than just this moment

on the beach, us two alone.

I replied,

"We have to go, I'm sorry

But I promise we'll come

back, someday soon."

Someday soon, I suppose,

Someday soon, we'll walk

along this same path again

as the waves lap at our feet

and the sand crunches underneath us.

But what if

this "someday soon"

never comes,

Katara?

* * *

When we reached camp,

The sun was wide awake

And the sky was a rich

Blue.

As you stooped down to

make the campfire,

I contemplated this phrase,

"Love is brightest in the dark."

We had shared a moment before

In the cave

And after that,

Nothing had changed from that first kiss.

Except one thing.

You grow more beautiful

Every day

Like a blossoming flower in spring.

And I know that someday,

Someday you'll go off and

leave me for another

and marry him.

And I wonder why

that lucky man couldn't

be me?

Maybe someday, Katara,

Maybe someday soon.

* * *


	2. More Than A Friend

**Katara's POV**

* * *

Doesn't it feel odd 

When you've taken a chance

With somebody else, and that person

Turned out to be your best friend?

Sometimes,

I just stare out into the sky,

Retracing our footsteps-

The times we've spent

Together.

Yet, hard as I try not to,

Every time I think of you

I think of you as something more-

Something more than just a friend.

I know that you wouldn't understand

But you have a strong heart

And if I told you all this

It might cause that heart to fade away.

And I don't want to come

Between you and all this responsibility

Because you need all this energy for a greater task-

The battle between good and evil, life and death.

But when I look at you

I don't see a ruthless, dark warrior

I see a brave man and a braver heart

In you, my Avatar Aang.

* * *

I think it was past noon 

When we departed from

That lovely beach

Where we walked and watched the sunrise.

Now, as we soar and fly

Through those ivory clouds

I remember the first time

I was on Appa- the first time

I flew with you.

Not physically, but mentally

We were gliding, flying

So high in the sky

When I met you, and our destinies were interwined

Together.

So now,

When I think of you,

I think of not only a friend,

But something much more-

I think of someone

I'm not afraid to fly with

And I know that if I fallfrom the sky

You'll catch me and hold me

Like you always do.

* * *

But- 

How am I supposed

To tell you all this

Without telling you the truth?

I'm just scared

You'll reject me and

Leave me, like Jet

Or all those others.

And I try ever so hard

Not to beat up those girls-

Meng, and Koko,

Because they adore you so.

I'm not sure what to think now

But all I know is that

I'll be at your side forever

I'll never look behind me

And regret what I've done.

And hopefully, you feel the same way

Because I know I'll be there for you

And I especially know

That once you've made a desicion

There's no turning back.

And now, as I look back,

I know that I've made the right choice.


	3. Nothing

**Aang's POV**

**

* * *

**

We landed in a forest

Many miles from the

Beach we walked on

This very morning.

I still remember holding hands with you

And feeling emotions so strong

That they might burst out

Any minute now, any second...

And if you asked me, I couldn't say no

And I couldn't say yes

To that question "Do you love me?"

Because I don't know if you love me back.

But I do love you

More than I can ever describe in words

But I can't say it, not now

Not with all these things weighing me down.

And as I contemplated all this

You screamed and cried out in fear

As searing hot flames grazed my side, missing my leg by an inch

The Fire Nation.

"Run, Katara!" I yelled

As I started to fight back

But these things all happened in a blur

And the next thing I knew, a man had knocked me to the ground

A teenage boy with a scar on his face.

"Not so triumphant now," he sneered

As flames erupted from his fist

And threatened to burn me to a crisp

If I didn't hand myself over.

But I couldn't!

Not with you and Sokka here

What would you do if I left?

Who would protect you and keep you safe?

That's when my emotions changed and became anger

I heard your voice shouting at me, telling me to stay put

That you would come and save me

But I did it anyway.

I went into the Avatar State

Bringing torrents of fire upon my enemies

Knocking them to the ground and scattering them

Just enough so we could escape.

But then, as I calmed down

I saw your face, and the tears

And I realized, that I had not only burnt Zuko and his soldiers

But you as well.

* * *

The next few hours were filled 

With shouts of anger from Sokka

Tears of pain from you

And moans and words from me

No words could describe the guilt I felt

When I saw the expression on your face-

Of hurt, of agony, of anger-

Of sadness.

And I could've died just then and there

Because I couldn't bear seeing you like this

At least, not now.

Then I knew the solution

I brought some water over

And let you dip your burns in it

In a flash your wounds were gone

But your anger wasn't.

"I told you to stay put!" you yelled.

"You're stupid! I hate you!

I wish I could kill you!

I don't care a heck about you or your stupid animals!"

I knew you weren't kidding

I wish you were

And I wish the tears that were streaming down my face

Weren't making my eyes too red

Like the red of my broken heart.

And that was when

I knew I had to get out of here

I needed to leave.

And so I cried back

"Who needs you?

You're just as dumb as Jet

And as ugly as a hog monkey!

I hate you!"

And when I left our tent

And went outside

I saw that the sky was gray

And the rain was pouring down

Down on me, the world's most stupid Avatar

named Aang.

And without thinking, I grabbed my glider

And flew out into the storm

And decided to die.

Because without you, nothing can make me happy again.

Nothing.


	4. Jealousy

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

Jealousy

* * *

I can't believe 

You did what you did

And left me here

Alone.

These past few hours

All passed in a blur

But I know what happened

And I know why.

You were trying to protect me!

I say that to myself

But this whole other part of me

Is pushing you away

And I peek out of the tent anyway

Finding it storming, but then

A blur of red, yellow, orange

Flies away, into the clouds

What are you thinking?

Where are you going?

Why?

* * *

I sink down, destructed 

No way to get to you

Appa captured, Sokka asleep

What happened that was so wrong?

The floor is muddy and wet

Soggy, defeated, I sit there and weep

Weep for you, for the life you risked for me

And now the life that will be wasted.

"Aang!" I shout your beautiful name to the heavens

Choked by my tears, I scream and run

To where you are, soaring amidst the clouds

Struggling, I shout your name again, savoring the syllables

As they leave a mark on my tongue.

Then, I see something in the trees.

Toph!

A boulder under her feet, she lifts herself up to where you are.

Shouting something I cannot hear

But something you can

And as swift as lightning

You come soaring back down, head bent,

Toph trailing behind you like a shadow.

I shout your name, relieved,

But then I see her with you

You're kneeling on the ground, hands on your head

She's comforting you, hugging you

And then, I see you get up and walk back

Back to the tent with _her_.

Her, Aang! Her!

Why?

Why not me, your best friend,

Why _her?_

Did this have to happen so quickly?

How could she take the place of me?

Calm down, I tell myself

He's only tired,he'll be happy tomorrow.

* * *

Tomorrow, tomorrow, 

Today is yesterday's tomorrow, yet nothing has changed

You're still there with her, smiling and talking

Like we used to do, only you were talking to me

And not that girl Toph.

I greet you, you turn away

No sympathetic look, no understanding smile

Just a hostile frown, and a quick look away

That was all I had for a good morning

And I probably deserved it.

Sokka was there, head bent over the fire

Roasting what seemed to be an oversized sausage

Over a blazing hot fire

Like the fire in my soul, growing bigger every time I see her with you.

Sokka looks at me, I look back,

You glance at me, Toph smiles and grabs your shoulder

You blush, I grumble

You smile, I wish I died.

I wish you were here by my side

Not hers!

I wish this feeling were gone

The jealousy inside.

Jealousy.

What a word, with a meaning

Nobody can describe in words

You can only feel it to see what it is like

Yet, you can never tell what it is.


	5. Missing You

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender...**

**Author's Note: This poem is in Aang's point of view. The one before was in Katara's.**

* * *

I felt different when I slept 

When I brushed her hand and sighed

When I thought about you

If it was worth it, and why.

For when I was with her

It was strange, even though she did the same things you did

She hugged me, she smiled

But not in the same way.

Is it really worth it?

I was mad, I still am

You've never said sorry

But then again

Neither did I.

I'm glad I have Toph to lean on

Yet, I don't feel the same way about her

I'm glad I'm making you jealous

But I don't even know why.

I know you're too mad to say anything

So I wait, and wait

Until I finally decide to make it up to you

Yet, I don't even know how

So I'll talk to you

But I can't find the courage, for fear you'll get mad.

I wish I knew how to find it

But I guess anything is worth finding

If it means we can be friends again

Because I miss you so much.

Even though I see you every day

I wishI could be with you

And not feel like I'm a stranger

Looking in from the outside.

"Face it like an Earthbender!"

Toph would say

I'm not an Earthbender!

I'm not the Avatar

I'm just a kid.

I can face firebenders

I can face Fire Lord Ozai

I can _defeat_ Fire Lord Ozai

I can't face you.

Is it better to walk away?

Is it better to run?

To hide, to hurt,

To love?

I can't understand why

It's so hard

To love somebody you hate

Especially when they hate you.

I miss you, Katara

I miss the way you laugh

Miss the way you cook so well for me

I miss telling you my secrets.

I can't face it like an Earthbender

What would that mean?

You're a rock? A stone?

You're more like the diamond found inside.

Earthbenders can't bend diamonds

And Avatars can't bend hearts

So listen to me, Katara

I miss you.

I'm sorry.


	6. Fury and Forgiveness

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

**Katara's POV**

* * *

Hello, Aang 

I greet you, and you mumble a hello

I slightly grin, but you look down

You know that I'm faking the smile.

The fire is flickering

And sends sparks into our faces

As the night sky rolls on

And we sit under the stars.

Silence may be golden, but this one was death

As we sat across from each other

The uncomfortable silence seeming to fill the air

With its putrid, hateful scent.

I try to begin a conversation

"The night sky sure is beautiful today

I wish it were like this

Every single night."

You open your mouth to speak

And I know what you are going to say

But you shut your mouth

And look away.

_"But nothing would compare to you"_

You would've said if you didn't turn away

It's what you would've said back then

Before what happened between us.

I guess that's why we're here

To apologize, or yell at each other

I guess I've done more to hurt you

Than what Fire Lord Ozai would've done to you.

I try to imagine what it would feel like

To have my whole tribe gone and dead, and even if

They were still alive, I'd still not know my parents

I'm guessing you've felt the same way before.

And then, I see myself screaming at you

Already, when your heart is on the verge of breaking

I've been the only one who can steady that heart, to help you,

Now, I realized that I've torn you apart.

How does it feel like, Aang?

The one you've trusted and loved sitting in front of you

Just staring like a demented idiot

Trying not to cry for what she's done to you?

How does it feel

When your whole world is shattered apart

And the only ones you can trust

Are the scarred shards of moonlight that brush across the sky?

Dear gods,

I pray, hot tears forming at my eyes

Please, punish me rightfully for what I've done

And give me the courage to face him.

I feel like our friendship is blurring

Blurring like the flames rising from the fire

And I steal a look into your eyes

Trying to see through those thin layers of innocence.

Trying to ease the pain that lies behind.

Then, I notice you

Slowly but surely, your eyes start to glow

Aang, are you really that mad?

Please, oh please, don't let it come to this.

I'm not going to stop you, Aang

If this is truly how you want to end this

Go ahead, I'm all yours

Just don't hurt yourself... can you hear me, friend?

Trying to say sorry doesn't make sense now

When my lips can't even form words

Heart beating slowly but strongly, I make myself toward you

Pushing through the ever-growing winds that ripple across the sky.

Hands outstretched, tears flowing down my cheeks

The campfire has swirled into the wind, bringing torrents of

Flame around you, shrouding you with fire

And swirling around you as your spirit starts growing stronger.

And then, I see what you're feeling all along

Is this the rage you've kept inside? All because of me?

This monster living inside you is not you, Aang

It is your fury, and your fury is my punishment.

Easing myself towards you, I try not to notice

The searing pain felt as flames slashed through my arms

I only think of Aang, Aang, Aang

And I grab your arm, torrents of fire burning my hand.

You look at me with a face full of sadness

It said,_ I don't want to fight anymore, Katara_

_I want to let go, I'm sorry I hurt you_

And I guess that this was true, for the flames gently eased away

And the winds around you whisked around into nothing in the deep, moonlight sky.

You collaspe into my arms, and you start to cry

It's not a sobbing, bawling cry

It's a cry that shakes your entire body like a leaf being swayed

And the hot tears seem to symbolize all that you've been through.

And as the twilight gently turns into dawn

I wrap my arms around you, feeling your body shake from your sadness

All I can say is _sorry, Aang, I'm so sorry_

As the morning sun rises, and a new day begins.


	7. Guilty

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender or any of its characters.**

**Aang's POV**

* * *

_Dear Katara:_

_Thank you._

_I'm sorry._

_I owe my life to you._

Replaying that same

Imaginary conversation inside my head

It's all true, but

It seems fake, forced, like it's not meant for you.

Could our relationship really mean this way?

I can only hope that the moment you put me to bed

In your tent, as you tucked me in

You forgave me

And I tried to forgive you.

It only seemed like a minute before

The sun rose, burning through the canvas

Into my eyes, and waking me

From what had seemed to be "sleep."

I spent longer putting my shoes on-

My shirt, my pants, everything-

Because I was rehearsing those lines in my head

And questioning what they meant to me.

_Dear Katara_

_Thank you._

Would you take this in earnest?

Or would you simply turn away?

_I'm sorry._

_I owe my life to you._

I can picture your eyes watching me now,

And seeing the distrust that lies behind.

* * *

Feeling what seems to be pure torture 

I slip out of the tent into the morning sunshine

And yawned, stretched, trying to play

The part of "normal Aang" in a staged world.

_How do I face her?_

A part of me says

But if I don't do this now,

I won't do it later.

The seven steps it took to get to you

Seemed like forever, but finally, I'm there

In front of you, smelling the mushrooms

That you had cooked for breakfast.

"Good morning, Aang," you smile

A soft breeze blows across, and sends

Your hair billowing gracefully around you-

Entranced, I look away, my speech forgotten.

_Thank you._

I try to say those words, but instead,

I find myself crying them, although I'm trying to

Blink back the hot tears that are starting to form.

Any other girl would've just stood there,

But you left the mushrooms burning

And made your way over, a sorrowful look

On your tired, worn face.

Oh, no...

This is what I was afraid of

Your sympathy, making me seem like

A child, when you deserve so much more.

_Why am I crying?_

I try to think, but words have become a blur

And any attempts at thinking have been lost.

Absentmindedly, I move away,

Trying to avoid your gentle touch

But I want comfort, oh, so badly

I want to feel your warm embrace again...

But no.

I can't do this to you

After watching you risk life and limb

And heart and soul

Trying to calm me down so many times.

So, I try to run away.

I don't know how far I'm running,

I don't know where I'm going,

But just to save you from me

And to save me from myself

I'm willing to leave.

I'm not running away

But would it hurt you if I did?

Do you think I am running away

Because of you?

* * *

Just to hear your laugh again 

Would've calmed me down, for the moment

But it would be a fake laugh, a forced laugh

Because you're trying to forget.

And what of me? Do you think that I'm

A monster? Maybe so, but even if

I were, I have no intent of hurting you...

Just the fear of doing so.

So I'm sitting on this log

By a little waterfall, trying to think of a way

To apologize, and keep you safe from me

Or anything I may do.

And I think,

_Katara doesn't love me_

_She's only trying to prevent me from hurting myself_

_But in doing that, I have hurt her._

Silence, except for the rushing of the water

And the cry of the birds

So peaceful, so wonderful

My guilt is the only thing ugly here.

Footsteps, rustling in the bushes

I hear someone's voice in the distance

_Now's the time!_ I tell myself

_Apologize and set everything right._

A flash of dark burgundy and dark

And I find my world blackening

My limbs unable to move, I lay limp, my arms bound

And I think to myself, before I close my eyes

_I'm so sorry, Katara. Forgive me._


	8. Imprisoned

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar.**

* * *

I know something's wrong 

Aang, and it's not because

I'm mad at you

It's probably the other way around.

I know that you're crying invisible tears

And that you're feeling torn up inside

It's all my fault, isn't it?

I'm trying to help

Trying so badly

But you won't let me heal you

Won't let me ease your pain.

And oh, it's so hard

To see you this way

Because whenever I face you

You seem like a stranger.

What happened to the carefree boy I once knew?

Have I cause you to die inside

Have I broken your heart

And thrown it away?

Oh, Aang

Please, smile once more

And let me know everything's okay

Because I miss you

I miss the way you once were.

The days go by

And I see you every day

But why are your greetings so pained

And why are your laughs faked and forced?

If only I knew

If only I could heal you of all sorrow

You're not being brave by hiding yourself

Instead, you're tearing yourself apart.

* * *

When you ran away, I knew that 

Something was wrong

And that even though your rage is gone

The pain certainly isn't.

Oh, Aang, oh, Aang

Don't run away from me

What have I done wrong?

Why are you going away?

And there's a burning inside my heart

A burning that makes me

Kneel down on the ground and cry

Although I feel so much love for you.

Is this what love feels like?

Is a broken heart worse than love and life

And what it does to you?

The hot tears fall,

Staining my cheeks and slipping down my neck

I know I need to go after you

But I feel like burying myself in the dirt

And crying forever.

Memories of what you've gone through

And what I haven't

Race through my head, and I know that you need comfort

Much more than I do.

Silently, I curse myself for losing your trail

And stand on, not bothering to shake the dirt off me

Or put my bangs back into a neater braid

As I try to trudge along, holding the last tears back.

Shouts up ahead catch my attention, and I turn,

Trying to hear your voice among the others

Stumbling along the jutting dirt, panting,

I see red uniforms in the morning sun- Fire Nation.

All I can do is hope and pray that you're alright

And trying to fight back tears of sorrow, I try to look

On the bright side: You're a powerful bender

And you've faced the Fire Nation countless times.

I know you wouldn't want me to worry

But still, I can still picture that image in my head-

You, tied up and helpless, captured and weak

Thrown into a dungeon to wait for your doom.

No! I can't let this happen!

After all that you've done for me and my village

The very least I can do for you

Is to let them take me as well:

At least, then, I can be with you.

Trying hard to spot you,

I breathe a sigh of relief, knowing you're safe

But then, something grabs me from behind

Gasping for breath, I try to waterwhip the assaulter, but

She presses a finger to my neck, and suddenly, I feel weak.

Ty Lee! That circus freak

And her gang of stupid friends

"We've got the Avatar safe on deck

And his little girlfriend to humor him," snarls a voice from behind

I can feel the blood rising to my cheeks

As all her friends laugh.

Ty Lee jabbs another finger at me, and I slip to the ground

Trying to escape, I attempt to crawl out of range,

But yet another girl steps forward, a spark of fire

At her fingertips.

I feel so humiliated and weak,

Because I know I can do much more than cower

And sit in silent fear

As three girls, about my age, hover menancingly over me.

"Where's Aang?" I manage to choke out, trying not to let

Down my guard. "What have you done with him?"

Silence, then the firebending girl yanks me up.

"Take this scum back, ladies. We're heading home."

* * *

**A/N: This story isn't moving so quickly. I'm sorry to keep all of you readers in such a state of distress- I mean, there's lots of sadness in this fic. However, it'll all clear up in the end. Hopefully, there will be a happy ending... as soon as some reviews start pouring in. Thanks for reading.**


	9. Metal

* * *

A metal monster I was in 

A metallic, heavy hold

Like Toph's description of the drill:

A metal monster.

The strange irony

Is that although the drill penetrated Ba Sing Se

Nothing penetrated the silence

That stiffened the air.

Try as I might,

I couldn't bend my way out

The refined earth underneath my fingertips

Held firm even with my punches and blows.

One blow

One for Katara

Two blows

Two for my fate.

It's when I remembered

Her, huddled in a corner

Her hair streaming down her shoulders

Looking beautiful still.

And that's when

My senses came alive-

Realizing that I put her in danger

Again, for what I had done.

The chains on my arms

And legs gave me limited movement:

All I could do was look

At the sleeping figure, guilt wracking my head.

They probably drugged her

To make her sleep like this

Otherwise, I knew that she would try

And try to rescue me, despite the wretched chains.

That's how much she cared for me

And I felt a pang of sorrow hit my heart

As I struggled still to break free

And cried silent tears of desperation.

I heard voices, and footsteps

Probably a guard waiting outside

Or one of Azula's accomplices

Standing outside the door.

The metal monster gave a heave

And I felt a sudden bump

Hearing waves crash against the side of the metal

And realized that this was not a drill.

It was a ship,

Headed to the Fire Nation

And nothing I could do

Could stop it.

Gazing at Katara

I sent mute signals to her

Trying to reach into her mind

Trying to tell her our fate.

But nothing worked

And she slept on

I could feel the waves underneath us

And smell the rancid odor of rotted food.

Day passed into night,

And already, my stomach was aching

Aching for food

And my heart was aching

Aching for love.

In this dreamlike state I remained

Unmoving

Half-lidded eyes kept watch on the sleeping figure

The rest of the body numb and still.

The chains didn't allow me to lie down

The rank straw kept me from sleeping

Only the resting angel gave me courage

Not to close my tired eyes.

The ship docked for the night

And a stale piece of bread was tossed in the cell

It landed halfway across the room

Out of my grasp.

Airbending would not work-

Neither would anything else,

They either drugged me

Or I didn't have the strength.

I began to believe

There was no hope for us

Only after one night

I was tired, weak, and hungry.

Sleep worked its way up to my eyes

And I leaned against the cold, forbidding wall

My last gaze was on Katara

As I forced myself into sleep.


End file.
